


Like Nobody Else

by tobethefairybest



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, SatoSere, amourshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobethefairybest/pseuds/tobethefairybest
Summary: On their way to Snowbelle city, the Kalos group of Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie find themselves in an unexpected situation...Disclaimer: I own this story on ff.net and reposted it here on AO3





	1. Chapter 1

The spring rain gently ticked down on the young travellers' rain capes. The sun did its very best to break through, but the light grey clouds stubbornly blocked its way. The temperature had significantly dropped since the group had left their previous destination. They were now on their way to Snowbelle city, a snow-covered place that lay beyond the swamp of route 19 in Kalos.

"Yahoo!" Bonnie squealed as she splashed down into a muddy puddle with her rubber boots. "Look Clemont! The water comes all the way up to my hair if I just jump hard enough!"

"Bonnie, please stop that! You're getting even more soaked then you already were!" her older brother reacts, panicking as he already jumps forward to pick up his pigtailed sister and held her above the ground.

"Not fair." she says pouting as she crossed her tiny arms, "just let me have some fun in this bad weather, wouldya?"

"I just don't want you to get sick," Clemont says with a sigh.

Behind them, their friends can't hold back a laugh; the blonde siblings always managed to end up in situations like these.

Serena couldn't help but look at the black haired boy next to her, who seemed to have the most fun of them all. Seeing him laugh like that made her feel a strange kind of happiness. She didn't know why, but his seemingly eternal optimism always brightened her mood like nothing else. Other people always had a hard time trying to cheer her up.

But even one smile from him could illuminate her motivation to go on. Like the sun breaking through after a storm.

Just like that, the first rays of light succeeded in breaking through the thin clouds. The rain was still lingering but not pouring down like it had before.

The new light gave all of them a better look of what lay before them; an almost drowned wetland valley could be seen in the distance, a trusty hanging bridge crossing it.

As the clouds started to part, allowing the sun to shine all the way through, the light was broken into 7 colours by each remaining raindrop that fell down.

Everybody gazed upon the beautiful phenomenon that adorned the grey blue sky as they took off their hoods.

"A rainbow, a rainbow!" Bonnie yelled as she excitedly jumped up and down.

Ash took a few steps forward, followed by his yellow friend who climbed all the way up to his shoulder.

"This does bring back memories, doesn't it buddy?" He asked, still gazing at the sky.

"Pi-ka!" His most trusted Pokémon replied in a way that only can be described as agreeing.

Serena wondered what they were talking about, but before she even thought about asking him, Bonnie had already ran up to them and pulled on Ash's jacket.

"Do you want to tell the story?" Bonnie asked as she looked up to him and Pikachu with her big, blue eyes.

"Eh?" The young trainer said as he looked down upon the blonde girl.

"Pleaseee?" She said as she tried to widen her eyes even more.

"Okay I will," he said with a laugh, "it's not a long story though."

He turned his head to the left, where his electric friend balanced on his shoulder. He scratched its chin.

"When I just got Pikachu and started off on our journey, we really couldn't get along. He wouldn't listen to a thing I said and shocked me just for fun."

"He still does that, doesn't he?" Bonnie giggled, remembering the first encounter she had with Ash and Pikachu.

"Bonnie, don't interrupt people, that's rude." Clemont preached towards his little sister.

"It's okay," the raven haired trainer said with a smile, "where was I? Oh yeah; during a storm, Pikachu was attacked by a flock of Spearow, and when I was driving him to the Pokémon center, I fell off my bike. The Spearow returned and tried to attack Pikachu once more. I jumped in front of him to protect him, but he jumped from the ground to my shoulder and leaped right into the flock. He released such an extremely powerful thunderbolt attack, that we were knocked out by it as well. When we woke up, the rain stopped and the sun broke through. The first thing we saw was a giant flying, gold like Pokémon, followed by the most awesome rainbow ever!"

"Oh wow! "Bonnie said as her lower jaw had dropped in awe. "Do you think that Pokémon made this rainbow as well?"

Ash exchanged looks with Clemont who stood behind his little sister and suggestively nodded his head.

"Yeah I think so!" The trainer grinned.

"That's so cool!" Bonnie squealed. "Will I ever see it too? What does it sound like?"

Just as Ash was about to answer, the group was disturbed by an echoing scream that sent shivers down their spines.

"W-was that the Pokémon?" The little blonde girl asked Serena, behind who she was hiding now.

"I-I have no idea." Serena answered in a hushed voice, still recovering from the jumpscare that the scream had caused them.

She looked over to the boys who didn't seem to wonder at all.

"It's a person!" Clemont yelled, "Something must be going on! It's coming from the direction of the bridge!"

"Let's go then!" Ash already had started running down to the edge of the valley in the distance, "They might be in big trouble!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash, wait for us!" Serena yelled, but she saw it was no use, he had already left their sight.

She sighed. Why does he always start running off without second thought? Even though this might be an emergency, he just ignores his surroundings and just goes his own way, like a Rhyhorn that has left his start box at a race.

She turned around to Clemont and Bonnie, "Let's go too!" She yelled and the siblings simultaneously nodded in agreement.

Serena couldn't help but smile at Bonnie's serious face, she might be young, but it would take a lot to really frighten her. Bonnie's courage was nothing like how Serena was when she was the same age. She was afraid of everything and would whine every time she thought she wasn't good enough.

It wasn't until 6 months ago when she actually still would give up after trying just once. No dreams to follow, no plans and a future that already had been decided by her mom.

It wasn't until she met Ash.

He was the one who once taught her to never give up till it's over and he has always supported her, especially when she finally had found her dream.

"Serena! Come on!" Bonnie squealed. Serena quickly woke up from her thoughts and ran up to them.

When they arrived at the bridge they looked around for the black haired trainer, but he was nowhere to be seen. Panic took over Serena's mind, the cliff in front of them was at least 20 metres deep and the edges had no fence. The rain had made the sides muddy and slippery, nothing more dangerous could come to her mind.

"Over here!" they heard a familiar voice call out to them, it came from over the side of the cliff, just next to the bridge. When they carefully looked over the edge they saw Ash standing about 2 metres below them on a ridge barely wide enough to stand on.

"We need some help here Clemont!" he yelled.

A few metres below Ash a person in an all blue costume could be spotted, hanging on his suit on a branch that stuck out. He awkwardly waved to the group.

Clemont used his favourite and somehow always working invention, the grabbing Aipom arm. He carefully picked up the person and put him down on save solid ground.

Bonnie and Clemont walked up to the man while Serena turned around to look upon Ash, who was still down on the ridge.

"Stupid! How could you just climb down a muddy cliffside without even realising the danger?"

His smile slowly faded upon her concern but was quickly replaced by a grin. "When I have the chance to save someone, danger doesn't mean a thing."

She sighed, sat down and reached her hand down to him. He grabbed her underarm, placed his foot on a root in the ground's profile and pulled himself up.

"Thanks Serena" He said, waiting a second before releasing her arm. His bright eyes were locked on hers.

She felt her face heat up a little, did he just forget to release her arm instantly or was it on purpose?

"I guess every hero needs someone to save their butt as well." she winked before turning around and walking away to the siblings and the newcomer.

Serena felt the urge to scream into the valley's canyon and let it echo as far as possible. Did she really just do and say that? She never would have thought she was capable of that. Were things really changing between them?

She shook her head as if she could shake off her thoughts along while doing so. These feelings were getting stronger by the day and she had to keep fighting them off, afraid of letting them get in the way of their friendship.

When she looked up again, she saw the man in the strange blue suit sitting between the blond siblings. He had short brown hair and looked like he was in his twenties. The suit seemed familiar somehow, Serena could have sworn she had seen something similar before.

"Thank you so much for saving me, I thought I would be hanging there forever!" He said to Clemont.

"My brother's inventions can save everyone!" Bonnie squealed as he held her hands up in the air.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just glad it worked." Clemont said with a blush as he scratched the back of his head.

Bonnie shamelessly sat down next to the newcomer and gazed up to him with big eyes, "What's your name and how did you end up there?" She curiously asked.

The young man laughed at the little girl's attitude. "My name is Jean and I'm a Sky trainer. I was practising a demonstration I'd do for the kids of the camp but an unexpected air current blew me against the side of the canyon."

"If you're a trainer, didn't you have any Pokémon with you to help out?" Clemont asked.

"I was stuck with my arms above me, so I couldn't open any of my Poké Balls to let one of my Pokémon save me."

"So, you're a trainer as well eh?" Ash said as he joined his friends who were standing around Jean.

"You bet I am! I have two of my Pokémon with me." He threw a shiny Premier Ball and an Ultra ball up into the air. A bright blue light came out of them both and revealed his team. A humongous Braviary and a fierce looking Mandibuzz landed on the ground, their claws digging deep into the earth.

"Amazing!" He let out and picked one of his Poké Balls from his belt. "Mind for a battle?" He said as he held the ball out in front of him.

"Ash, he might be injured, you can't just ask him for a battle right now!" Serena said.

"It's okay, I'd really love to, but not now." Jean said, "If you guys come with me to the camp we can settle it there, okay? The kids would love to watch."

A big grin appeared on Ash's face. "It's a deal"


	3. Chapter 3

''So, here is where the camp is being held!'' Jean said to the group as he made a wide gesture with his arm.

They stood at the edge of the forest and before them lay four box-shaped, green, same-level houses. In between them was a place to make a campfire. Ropes and swings were tied to the old-looking trees and several hammocks were hung up between them.

Bonnie tugged Serena's tunic; ''It sure seems like a fun place here, doesn't it, Serena? Can I go swinging in the trees? Please?'

Just before Serena could answer her questions, a kid's face appeared from one of the hammocks; ''It's Jean! He's back!'' He squealed.

Suddenly more faces popped up to take a look at the Skytrainer who just returned. ''Hey Jean!''

''Hey kiddos!'' He said back as he scratched the back of his head, ''I'm sorry, it took me longer than expected.''

One of the house's door flung open and a short haired woman stood on the doorstep. Her eyes widened and she ran toward Jean only to almost tackle him in a tight hug.

The group took a step back in surprise.

''I was worried sick you idiot!'' the woman said when she pulled herself back, ''why didn't you pick up your phone?!''

''I'm sorry Rita, something happened and my phone fell down a cliff.''

''Wouldn't be the first time'' she sighed, obviously relieved her partner made it back in one piece.

''How about a Pokémon battle in the sky'' Jean said as he turned around to face Ash, ''to show the kids just how awesome Flying type Pokémon are.''

''Allright!'' the trainer replied as he clenched his fist, ''It sure has been a while since I did a Sky battle!''

All the kids started to cheer, faces lit up and their hands in the air; ''Battle! Battle! Battle!''

''How about some lunch first?'' Rita interrupted the chanting, ''can't fight on an empty stomach, right?''

''We'll help!'' Bonnie jumped up, ''My brother is an amazing chef, y'know?''

''Bonnie, stop that! I'm not that good.'' her brother said with a light shade on his cheeks.

''Ash, will you go fetch the wing suits from the shelter? '' Jean asked, ''Mine is ripped so you can get a new one out of the locker that has my name on it. Find yourself one in the pile of suits that's next to it, I'm sure there'll be one in your size.''

He turned his face to Serena, ''You wanna battle too? I'm sure we still have some suits that'd fit you.''

Serena was surprised by his offer. ''Sorry but I'll have to pass.'' she said, notably disappointed, ''you see, I have no Flying type Pokémon in my team to use.''

''That's not really true, Serena.'' Ash said, ''didn't we raise one together?''

Serena's eyes widened as she realised what he meant. ''No way, you're the one who raised and trained Noivern. There's no way I will be able to battle with him.''

''It's no big deal, really. It's not even an official battle, I'm sure Noivern is okay with it too.'' He lay his hand on her shoulder. '' He likes you, y'know?''

Serena felt her skin turned cold and her face heating up. ''Why did he have to say something so embarrassing in front of somebody else?'' she thought as she tried to come up with an answer. Not that stressing would help, this couldn't get more awkward than it already was.

''Than it's settled. We'll have a double battle; you two against Rita and me!'' Jean enthusiastically said. ''This will be great!''

''Jean!'' What are you guys doing? There is food to be made!''

''We're preparing for the battle honey, we'll be right there!''

''You guys go get the suits, I'll go ahead to the kitchen. The shelter is behind that building'' he pointed to one of the sleeping barracks on the terrain.

''See you at lunch!'' He said as he walked away and waved, ''Don't be away too long''. He winked.

Serena's face was just about cooled down when it was turning red once again. ''Why? WHY?! Why did he have to make it even more awkward?!'' She couldn't help but reach for her hair in distress.

''Why would we take too long?'' Ash rhetorically questioned, ''finding the right size isn't that hard, is it?''

''I-I honestly have no idea'' Serena nervously replied.

''Let's go then, we can't be too late for lunch!'' Ash said with a big grin on his face.

Serena hadn't even fully turned around or she had already lost the raven haired boy out of sight.

Grumbling she stamped her way towards the building. She didn't even have to get nervous for the two of them being left alone together for Arceus' sake, he would never mind her anyway.

When she arrived at the backside of the building there indeed was a door opening that led to the storage shelter. The door was open and she could see Ash already digging through the mountain of suits that was dumped on the ground.

Ash looked up and back down and stood up with a pink and white suit and held it out in front of him. ''Don't you think this will look good on ya?'' He said with a big smile.

''Uh- well, the colours are pretty, I guess?'' she replied. ''But don't you think it's little bit too bi-''

They both jumped up as the door was slammed shut.

Serena turned around as if being stung. ''This couldn't be real. There was barely any wind when they were just outside and the door was wide open, so it couldn't have fallen in its lock all by itself, right?'' she thought as she started to panic.

Ash ran up to the door. ''No need to worry, it probably was just the wind.'' He said as he pushed down the door handle and leaned his shoulder against it.

''That's strange, it couldn't have fallen into a lock all by itself, right? Then there would be a way to open it from the inside as well.''

''Wait, listen.'' Serena said as she laid her index finger against her lips. ''I can hear something outside.''

Very faintly, a kid's voice could be heard. ''Luckily I knew where Jean keeps his keys.'' they heard a little boy say. And what followed left Serena in awe; she could have sworn she heard a little girl giggling. Not just any little girl.

It was Bonnie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you purimpopoie for revising !

''You've got to be kidding me!'' Serena said as she jumped up and ran towards the door. ''Bonnie open the door right now! This isn't funny!'' But the kids' voices couldn't be heard anymore.

Ash looked at her in bewilderment; ''Do you really think Bonnie did it?'' he asked, ''Why would she do that?''

''So that you and I would be forced to be alone togeth-'' Serena started to blurt out before she realised what she was saying and covered her mouth with her hands.

She turned around in embarrassment. What did she say?! Why couldn't she just keep things to herself?

Anxiously she awaited his response. After a moment of silence she carefully looked at Ash's direction again.

''There should be another way out, don't ya think?'' He rhetorically said as he was already inspecting the other walls of the shelter.

The blonde performer blinked twice. Did he really not hear her? She sighed in relief.

She walked over to the middle of the room and took a look around.

''I hate to say it Ash'' she carefully brought up, ''but there really is no other way out than the door..''

Ash sighed and sat down on the pile of wing suits. ''I guess you're right, we've got to think of another plan to get out.''

Serena hesitated, deep down she wanted to sit down next to him but on the other side, that was the exact thing Bonnie had probably hoped to accomplish by locking them up.

''You've been on so many adventures, you must have been in a situation like this before.

''I actually did, several times.'' Ash said, trying to retrieve all memories of it. ''A situation that was similar to this one happened when I was travelling through the Sinnoh region.''

Serena gathered all her courage and sat down next to him. ''What happened?''

''At that time I was travelling with two awesome friends of mine; Dawn and Brock. We teamed up with two passing by trainers who lost a Marill. When we were out looking for it in a power plant the electricity shut off and the doors closed behind us.''

''That must have been pretty scary'' Serena said as she felt shivers being sent down her spine of the thought alone. ''How did you get out?''

''Luckily there was a ventilation shaft that was big enough to let Pikachu through and he got help for us.'' he continued, ''I was glad we found a way out, the girls were already panicking. They started to wonder who of the guys they had to marry if we would be locked up forever.'' he laughed, ''Can you believe that?''

''Did any of them choose you?'' Serena blurted out without even thinking.

''I can't really remember.'' Ash replied. ''They probably choose Brock, since he can cook and stuff. At least not me.''

''Why not?'' she asked. She could hear her inner self scream to stop asking such questions about this topic but she knew deep inside that an opportunity like this might not happen again in the near future.

''I'm stubborn, others find me childish and I'd never be able to remain the rest of my life at one place. I was born to travel around.'' he said as he looked thoughtlessly at his folded hands.

''I'd travel with you.''

He looked up to her in awe. ''You would?''

''Don't you remember? When we got out of that cave full of mirrors?'' She said with all the courage she could bring up. ''You said we'd travel together forever, right?''

He still looked up to her, his mouth slightly hanging open. He wanted to reply instantly but the sight of her bright smile left him speechless.

Suddenly they both jumped up at the loud noise that was coming from the direction of the door. The door handle went down a few times, followed by several forceful knocks on the door.

''Are you guys still in there?'' the heard a familiar voice say. ''Lunch is ready, what is taking you so long?''

''Jean!'' Serena yelled back. ''We're stuck here, some kids locked the door from the outside!''

''Just give me a minute, I'll get the spare key!'' they heard him reply.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ash thoughtlessly stared to the wooden ceiling of the cabin they stayed in for the night. Jean and Rita had been so kind to them to let them stay for a few days in exchange for helping with games for the kids.

He couldn't fall asleep, even though the rest was fast asleep. One cause might have been the fact that the curtains couldn't block all the light from the moon but above all, too many thoughts were rushing through his mind. He sighed and folded his arms behind his head.

The words he was told earlier today still echoed; ''You said we'd travel together forever, right?''

He must have said it, but he had sort of forgotten about it. Serena had said she was willing to stay travelling with him for a longer time than just this journey through Kalos. Did she really mean it?

Something had changed between them. He had noticed it from the moment Jean released them from the shelter. After the lunch they had battled together against Jean and Rita and she had behaved different than normally. Or was it the way he looked at her now different?

During the battle she had been really serious, like only she could be during a battle. The real change was the way she talked to him; she didn't stutter or got flustered even once. She seemed really confident every time she warned him for an attack on his Pokémon and complimented him on every successful hit. When they won she had given him a double high-five. Normally he would just have been over-exited but this had felt different. On top of the excitement from winning he felt another form of happiness he wasn't really familiar with.

He turned his head to the side and overlooked his sleeping friends in the dimmed light. In particular a honey blonde girl.

He wondered; ''Is this what they call having feelings for someone?''


	5. Chapter 5

The morning light fell through the cabin's window, travelling down the raven haired trainer's face. Lazily he opened his eyes. He had trouble falling asleep last night. Normally he would have fallen asleep instantly, but his thoughts just kept on wandering and for some reason his brain just wouldn't calm down.

With a lot of effort he pulled himself up and looked around. To his surprise the only other company in the room was Dedenne, who peacefully had rolled himself up on Bonnie's pillow.

Where did everyone go? Did he really sleep that long?

He let himself fall back onto his bed. Looking up at the ceiling Ash wondered what caused his recent restlessness. A sudden knock on the door following by a squeaking noise woke him up from his thoughts.

''Ash, are you still sleeping?'' Serena said as she peeped through the door opening. He jumped up when he saw it was her who had startled him.

''There you are!'' She smiled. ''I'm sure we sent out Dedenne to wake you up almost an hour ago.''

Ash looked over to the electric rodent, who didn't seem disturbed in the slightest way. ''I guess he forgot his task.''

She sighed. ''Anyway, you should get dressed before breakfast is over. Jean needs us to assist him today.'' She said as she walked out the door.

''I'll be there in a sec!'' He said with a big grin on his face.

As he heard her footsteps fade away he wondered why he wasn't active already. It was nothing like him to be called out of bed. He usually was the first one to get up in the morning, mostly to go training.

He quickly changed into his trainer clothes, but left the hat hanging on the corner of his bed. Somehow he always felt like leaving it off when eating.

The trainer walked out of the room, already finding himself lost. Where was the exit again? After some wrong turns and opening at least four doors that did only lead to more toilets, he got outside. He looked around the camp site. The breakfast probably was being held at the main building in between the sleeping cabins.

As he walked into the building he immediately knew he was right about this being the place to be. The sound of noisy kids and dishes being scrubbed was unmistaken.

As Ash turned around the corner he saw his friends and the kids being busy doing the dishes. Breakfast was probably already over. Clemont was the first to notice him.

''Hey Ash!'' he said as he walked over to the fridge and handed the boy a plate full of food. ''Here. I saved you some breakfast.''

''Thanks!'' He gratefully said as he greedily took over the plate.

His eye caught a glimpse of the blonde sibling behind him. As soon as she made eye-contact she quickly looked away. Did she know that Ash and Serena found out it was her who closed the door yesterday?

When he looked even further, he found Serena smiling at him. At first he almost got flustered at how long she was making eye contact but when she pointed at Bonnie he knew what it was all about. She wanted to hint that she had had a word with the young girl. He nodded in understanding.

He walked over to the long and now empty table. The strong smell that came off his fresh breakfast couldn't get to him somehow. Normally he would have devoured it shamelessly on the spot, but for some reason he didn't feel hungry at all. With effort he chewed down the food on his plate, but he looked up when he saw somebody had seated down next to him.

''That's quite an appetite you have there.'' Jean said as he eyed the over full dish in front of Ash. ''Did you sleep well?''

The trainer quickly swallowed down his food. ''Yeah I did!'' he replied. ''Sorry for oversleeping though.''

''It's okay'.' Jean laughed. ''Quite a lot happened yesterday, no wonder you were exhausted.''

''Yeah, you're right.'' Ash grinned back.

''I have to say; you were pretty brave back there. It was as if you didn't even think about yourself at all.'' Jean said.

''Ah well.'' Ash said as he scratched the back of his head. ''That happens more often than the people around me would like to see.''

''He once jumped off the Lumiose tower!'' Bonnie squealed as she stretched out her arms.

All the kids turned their head in an instant.

Jean eyes widened. ''Wait, were you the boy who saved that Garchomp and jumped after his falling Pikachu a few months ago? It was all over the news!''

He didn't feel comfortable with the pressure of dozens pairs of eyes.

''Yeah that was Ash!'' he could hear Serena say. He felt the social tension fade away as now everyone looked at her. ''I still remember it like it was yesterday, I saw it live on the news.''

Ash's mind went blank. She knew I did that and still agreed to travel with him? Knowing how reckless my behaviour could get?

''Looks like we've got ourselves a real hero in our midst, kiddos!'' Jean proudly said to his group.

Ash didn't even hear him, his thought were still running wild. He never knew Serena had seen him jump, and even worse; seen him jumping live, not knowing whether he would survive it or not. He already felt bad about Clemont and Bonnie, it must have been a real shock to them. If it wasn't for Blaziken Man, he and Pikachu would've...

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought and throw it off.

''Are you okay?''

He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by a bunch of kids.

''You were looking sad.'' another kid said, looking up to him with big eyes.

''Nah, I was just thinking.'' He quickly turned around his mood for their sakes, he shouldn't be so down in front of people who looked up to him. ''Who here wants to be a Pokémon trainer too?''

''Me, me!'' almost all of the kids started to scream.

''Then let that be your goal!'' He said as he stood up and put a fist up in the air.

All the kids yelled in enthusiasm and Serena watched the whole scene with a big smile on her face. It was amazing how many people he affected everywhere he went.

Especially her.

''Ash, Serena.'' Jean said to the trainers as the voices had toned down a little. ''Are you willing to help me to take care of the games today for half of the group with me? Rita takes care of the other half, together with your other friends.'' He pointed at Clemont and Bonnie.

''Sure!'' The both said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise and started to laugh.

Maybe things hadn't changed at all.


	6. Chapter 6

With the smell of petrichor still lingering in the air from last night's rain, everyone was heading out for today's activity. The group was divided into two smaller groups who walked behind each other; Rita leading the first group with Clemont and Jean leading the second one with Ash and Serena. Bonnie eagerly had insisted on being a part of the camp's group.

''Where are we going, Jean?'' Ash asked. The trainer turned around and gestured him to come closer. ''We're going on a swamp safari with the kids.'' He almost whispered to them.

''So they don't know yet they're going on a safa-'' Ash said just a little too loud before Serena poked his side not too gently with her elbow. ''Umph!''

''They are not supposed to know that yet, it's a surprise.'' she whispered as she leaned in close to him.

''Ah'' Ash uncomfortably replied. ''My bad!'' He scratched the back of his head while trying to pull off a big smile.

As they continued walking Ash couldn't help but wonder what had made him more uncomfortable. Knowing he almost spoiled the entire field trip [D1] or the fact that Serena's face had been nervewreckingly[D2] close to his? He wanted to pull his hair in frustration. Why was this bothering him? Hadn't their faces been close to each other many more times? And besides; other people had gotten close to his face as well. Whether it was by accident or by [D3] sharing a hug. Why had his heart rate gotten up when she had leaned over to whisper something in his ear?

''Just look at that, kids!'' Jean suddenly exclaimed as he pointed towards the horizon. A huge area, way lower beneath the ground they stood on now, had appeared in the distance.

''That's the swamp we saw yesterday!'' Bonnie yelled.

''Ash, Serena.'' Jean said as he turned around to the trainers, ''Can I entrust you with the task of helping to teach my group how to fish? Rita will take the other half with Clemont and Bonnie to go spot some other Pokémon.''

''Of course!'' Ash immediately responded as he turned ''Just follow me kids! We're gonna catch some water-Pokémon!''

Head-up he proudly started to march forward.

''Ehm, Ash?'' He heard Serena say from behind him. Ash turned around. Next to her stood Jean, lifting up two bags of rods. ''We might need these, or did you plan on catching them with your bare hands?'' She giggled.

''Ehr, yes, of course I knew that. ''

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Patiently Ash was showing the kids how to add bait at the end of the line. ''A lot of water Pokémon will bite in anything shiny, that's what we use these for!'' He enthusiastically said as he held up a wooden box. As he clicked the box open, several bright-coloured objects shimmered in the midday sun. The children gasped at the sight.

Serena watched the scene from a short distance. Sitting on a rock at the water side she couldn't help but smile. It wasn't hard to imagine how many people Ash must have encountered to gain such confidence in guiding others. She had found it odd the way he had described the view of others on him; childish. He might be really impulsive, but childish? She couldn't recall any of that. After all, how could somebody act like a child if he was taking care of a whole group of kids?

As the kids now all had a rod and a lure with bait, they sat down at the rocks and plunged their lures into the water surface. Some with care, some with a dangerous swing. Ash took two rods and picked out one of the remaining lures out of the wooden box.

''This one's for you.'' He said as he walked over and reached out a rod to her. ''I thought you'd like this lure.''

Serena took the fishing attribute and let the line swing to her side to get grip on the lure that was hanging down from it. She caught it and her eyes widened as she opened her closed hand.

On her palm rested a tiny replica of a Pancham. It shined so brightly that it looked like it was made out of onyx and silver. ''Ohh'' she let out, ''it's so beautiful!''

''Thought so too!'' Ash said as he rubbed his nose. ''Lemme show you mine.'' He took off his bag and reached into one of its pockets. He held his hand up and a lure on a short line swung from left to right. ''Mine is not a Pokémon though.'' He laughed.

The lure represented a ginger haired girl in short jeans, she held her hand up in a peace sign and winked. ''Who's it?'' She asked.

''She was the first friend I met on my Pokémon journey.'' He said as he held the lure in front of his face and smiled. ''Her name is Misty.''

''You've sure met a lot of girls on your journey, haven't you?'' Serena giggled.

''None like you though.'' He thoughtlessly blurted out as he threw the lure into the water and watched it coming up again.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Did he really just say that?

''How do you mean?'' Serena asked as she felt her cheeks getting warmer by the second.

Ash slightly turned his head to face her. He had heard her, but somehow it hadn't really sunken in. What would he 'mean' anyway? As soon as he saw her startled face, it hit him.

He had said it out loud.

''Ehr,'' The trainer tried to save himself as he felt the panic rise. ''I-I mean, you're the only girl I've met who performs.''

''Didn't you travel with a performer in Hoenn?'' She asked suspiciously.

''Eh, yeah I did, but she... she was shorter than you! Yeah, that's it! I've never met a girl as tall as you!'' He almost yelled as he jumped up.

''Ash, you're acting really weird right now.'' She said.

''Shoot.'' Ash thought to himself. How was he gonna save himself from this awkward situation?

''I've caught one!''

They both turned around to the group of fishing kids. One of the kids was standing up straight, leaning backwards to be able to keep pressure on the rod.

''Hold on!'' Ash shouted as he ran off. ''I'll help!''

The thought of getting up didn't even cross Serena's mind. She was still trying to process everything that had just happened in a really short time span.

She dreamily sighed at the sight of the trainer jumping into the murky water to prevent the kid's catch from escaping.

Maybe he wasn't that dense at all?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Finally a new chapter! Sorry, I am a super slow writer... but I will always finish my stories!  
> Chapter 8 will be the last chapter of the story so enjoy reading while you can :)

''I can't believe it's already the last day of camp, it went by so fast.'' Clemont said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

''Me neither.'' Ash replied. ''Must have been because of all the fun things we did that made time seem to pass faster.'' 

''At least the things you did that scared us absolutely made time seem way faster.'' Bonnie wittingly added.

''How do you mean?'' Ash asked.

Serena had to contain herself from raising her voice. ''You literally fell out of a tree an hour ago on our way back because you weren't careful after putting that egg back into its nest.''  
Day by day she had started to believe he actually wasn't as dense as he appeared but now her expectations had dropped to zero. 

''Didn't get hurt though.'' He said with a grin.

Serena sighed. This boy was hopeless.

''Guys, we're missing out on what Jean is saying ! We better hurry up!'' 

''Tonight we're having a goodbye party to mark the end of this super fun week!'' Jean enthusiastically announced. ''And as some of you might know from previous years, that means we're gonna decorate the memory tree!''

Bonnie tilted her head. ''The memory tree?'' 

''It works as follows.'' Jean continued. ''Everyone here gets a branch of the tree named after them by hanging their name on the end of the branch. You write something about every single person here down on a little piece of paper and hang it on their branch. Tomorrow morning when we say goodbye to each other, everyone will receive the letters that are hanging from their branch.''

''That's so cool!'' Bonnie exclaimed as she grabbed her brother's arm. ''You will help me write it, right Clemont?!'' He pushed his glasses up with his index finger. ''Leave it to me.'' He said with a smirk. 

Serena couldn't help but already think about what to write down on the pieces of paper, after helping for almost a week she sure had got to know all the kids very well. Maybe she could even decorate the papers with little drawing or flowers that she had seen blooming at the edge of the forest. Then it occurred to her. She also had to write something down for Clemont, Bonnie and Ash... The thought of having to write something personal down for Ash already wrecked her nerves. 

She shook her head. There was no use for panicking now, things were actually going quite well between the two of them this week. Sure, there was some tension, but overall they had a lot of fun and things hadn't been awkward between them at all ever since their more serious talks on the first few days.

Being a help on this camp had created rare opportunities for them to spend time together and today would be the last day. If she wanted to tell him more, she had to take faith into her own hands. 

She clenched her fist and firmly started walking over to where Ash was standing. ''Hey Ash,'' she said, apparently surprising him. ''Do you want to go train with Noibat together?''

''Ehm, yes? Of course!''   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
''Just look at him, he's all tired already.'' Serena said laughing. 

Ash scooped up the sleeping Pokémon with his arms. ''No wonder, he's still pretty young.''

He laid it down, but at the moment it touched the ground it woke up and flew away again.

''Just as unstoppable as its trainers.'' Serena giggled. They both laughed.

Ash walked over to the canyon, where Noibat now was enjoying the warm, uplifting winds again. He sat down and swung his legs over the edge. He looked over his shoulder and invitingly reached out his hand to her.

''Do you dare to go sit on the edge?'' 

If someone would have asked her half a year ago, she would never have said yes, but there was not a single hesitation on her mind right now. All because of the very same person that now held his hand out for her.

''Of course.'' She lay her hand in his, trying to ignore the fact that this was the first time she touched his hand and carefully sat down on the edge of the cliff.

Serena stared into the endless distance of the canyon in front of them and the Pokémon that was gracefully gliding on the winds. ''I bet he will be a strong Noivern by the time you enter the Kalos League.''

Ash smiled. ''I think so too, but first we need that very last badge, it sure won't be an easy one.''

A loaded silence followed. Serena wasn't sure whether to break the mood by bringing up serious talk or to rather continue talk about the upcoming gym fight.

''Will you be going home after the Kalos League?'' She softly asked, trying to not make any eye contact.

Ash was a little overthrown by her sudden seriousness. His smile slowly faded. He knew it was no use to lie and say they would keep on travelling together after it. ''Yes'' He replied with a sigh. ''I've promised mom.'' 

She smiled. ''It's okay, I already thought so.''

''You did?'' He said as he now faced her. ''I am so sorry, but-''

''I won't be staying either.'' She interrupted him.

He blinked a few times in disbelief. ''You won't?'' 

''I am thinking about travelling to Hoenn.''

He sighed, but his pout was quickly replaced with a smile. ''There goes our promise of travelling together forever.'' He laughed.

''We didn't say when.'' She said as she winked. 

So far, Ash had managed to keep his cool today but this totally got him off guard. He felt his blood rise to his cheeks and silently wished it wasn't all too visible.

''I'm glad I met you.'' Serena softly said and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

He jolted at first, surprised by this sudden action but the anxiety he had felt before had faded. This whole situation was so peaceful, with the sun setting in the canyon in front of them, the steady, but warm wind blowing in their face and the only sounds came from Noibat's wings flapping and Pikachu's snoring.

Ash tilted his head to let it touch hers.

''I'm glad I met you too.''

For some reason despite the moment being intimate, there wasn't any tension left between them. Just the two of them. Serena smiled. This was all she needed. If only they could stay like this all evening.

''The party!'' Ash suddenly let out as he almost jumped up ''How late is it? We forgot all about the party!'' They looked at each other in distress but quickly cracked up. ''How could we have forgotten?'' Serena laughed as she carefully stood up.

She reached out for him. ''Let's go.''

Ash grabbed her hand to stand up and as soon as he was standing, Noibat landed on his shoulder and Pikachu, who had now woken up, stood at his feet.

He couldn't help but smile. It just all felt right. As he looked down, her realised he hadn't let go of her hand yet. He actually didn't feel like letting it go either.

''Yes, let's go!'' Ash let out as he gently hold her hand. ''We can't let them have all the food!''

Surprised by his action Serena stood in awe for a second but that was soon replaced by joy. She smiled and walked forward towards his side. 

Now she knew for sure; this was all she wanted.


End file.
